


Do you believe?

by soleil_giver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_giver/pseuds/soleil_giver
Summary: A small story based on a real conversation. Basically a one-shot about a fluffy conversation between two sappy boys.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 16





	Do you believe?

Keith and Lance, boyfriends, had recently moved in together. Today, they were resting on the couch in a comfortable silence. Keith was reading some book, and Lance was resting his head on Keith's lap, seemingly lost in thought.

"Keith?" Lance asked, as he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Yeah?" Keith responded distractedly.

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"No."

Lance made a strangled sound, and Keith moved to explain himself.

"I believe that you're naturally attracted to the people who make you happy, to people who make you feel whole. And before you make those puppy-dog eyes at me, I know you just asked to hear something sappy. I bet you even asked Allura, back when you two were dating."

Lance grinned sheepishly.

"She didn't understand what the word meant."

"Now," Keith said, "To continue what I was saying before... "

"I don't believe we're soulmates. I know that I love you, and I know that you love me; that's enough for me."

⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽

"Was that sappy enough for you, Sharpshooter?" Keith asks, smiling.

"It most definitely was, Samurai," Lance teases as he ruffles Keith's hair, "Not the answer I was looking for, but yeah."

They eased back into an easy silence, each boy smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
